Nerissa Starsail/Legends
History Early Life As a Melodie child, she had more contact with off worlders then most, but that wasn't saying much. Because of those encounters she developed a interest in the Galaxy and wanted to sail the sea of stars! Her first chance wasn't what she had hoped for, while her people remained largely unknown to the galaxy there were rare times when one or two spacers would arrive, but this time a group of slavers showed up. They were trying to evade the attention of a patrol when they detected Nerissa's village. When the patrol moved on they attacked the village, Nerissa was one of the ones captured. Fortunately she wouldn't be a slave for too long. When she was thrown into the hold with other slaves she noticed what seemed to be a statue of some sort. It was flat with a boys front features poking out. She instantly felt an attraction to him, she couldn't describe it. There was a sadness in his features and she only wanted to comfort him. The Slavers were soon attacked by the Alliance that were stationed on Yavin IV, after all these pirates nearly lead an Imperial patrol right on their door step. Nerissa asked them to free the boy. They would discover that the carbon freezing was very old, there was a chance he wouldn't survive or at best suffer from numerous complications. As it turned out when he was thawed out, he had massive memory loss. Nerissa would stay with him and help in his recovery of the typical carbonite sickness, though his memory loss was something they couldn't help him with. Because they helped them both, they wanted to repay them somehow. Despite the boys youth he was very handy with machines as well as apparently having some combat training, though he couldn't remember where he learned such things. Nerissa didn't have many skills to offer but she made her self useful by helping around in the medical ward. She would try to spend as much time with the boy as she could. Rebellion Nerissa would survive the Battle of Yavin and escaped with the boy, who named himself Caden Light. She would later learn during her time with the Alliance that she had a knack for computer systems and programming. She was a natural, and would develop those skills to be a great asset to the Alliance. Her work would often separate her from Caden, as well as his own. He joined the army as a trooper in the Alliance then later became a tank commander. Moving On With the destruction of the 2nd Death star over Endor and the Alliance shifting over to become the New Republic, both Nerissa and Caden left the military. Caden felt he paid them back and spent enough time fighting. He asked if she would come with him and she agreed. Together they got a job/deal with Starlight Star Drives, they would work for them as roaming dealers to the outer rim. The deal behind it was, with a large down payment provided by their combined wages they earned in the Alliance, Starlight Star Drives would build them one of their Custom Frigates and a portion of their pay and all of their sale percentage would go to paying off the ship. It was around this time Nerissa told Caden just who/what she was, mostly because she had to ask for special modifications that wouldn't make sense unless she did tell him. She feared that he wouldn't accept her, but not only did he accept her he asked if she would become his life mate. Of course she accepted. The next few years Nerissa perfected her skills designing new devices and even full blown droids for Starlight Star drives. Earning her a larger salary then Caden who mostly ran the ship and worked on building what she designed. She would have many adventures with him over the next seven years, they would often visit Yavin VIII so Nerissa could be with her family and friends. Then came the time of her Changing Ceremony. Changing Ceremony Caden actually called in two of his old war buddies to help protect her during the ceremony. Apparently it was nearly a war zone during the three weeks she had gone through her changing. Caden and his 'Bros' had to fortify the cave during all the fighting. Turns out Nerissa's change was different, she looked significantly different then the other Elders. Though no one knew why, but her changing defiantly attracted a very large number of predators. Nerissa looked predatory her self now, but that didn't stop Caden from embracing her when she finally came out. After remaining on the planet for a while, to ensure Vayeate was able to support Nerissa properly. In the end nothing had to be done to the ship to support her new needs. Nerissa not only looked different but her biology was tougher then other Melodies. This kind of scared the other younger melodies and she was starting to be on the receiving end of cruel jokes and mistreatment. Caden not liking the treatment she was starting to get said it was time to go. While the elders wanted her to remain they agreed it may be for the best. She said her goodbyes and they soon left. Nerissa disheartened from being practically banished from her home, wanted to find out more about her changing. Caden offered up the suggestion that maybe she was the next evolutionary step for her race, that likely others will turn out like her. She wasn't so sure about this but she accepted it for now. On their Own By 15 ABY they had paid off Vayeate and the ship was officially theirs. To Celebrate they took an extended vacation from Starlight Star Drives and traveled the Galaxy for a year. It was some of the best times of their lives. They would return to working with Starlight Star Drives when they returned, but were now free to take on other jobs as well. Vayeate was set up for just this time, a sizable cargo ship as well as a luxurious transport ship. Nerissa was able to develop systems that she her self could hold the pattens for. They even took on some light mercenary work, with Caden's 'bros' joining as crew members. Most recently Nerissa and Caden used their ships to help evacuate civilians from Dac before the Sivter's Cult and Cheron arrived. Personality Cheerful but a bit shy around new people, especially after her changing. Doesn't care to be known by a lot of people, so she isn't likely to introduce herself to people she won't be spending an extended amount of time with. She enjoys working on her droids, spending time with Caden and the rest of the Crew of Vayeate. Loves going to new worlds and seeing the sights, especially water worlds. She isn't very violent but will be when the moment calls for it. She can be very playful with Caden and very close friends. Equipment *Wet Suit When Nerissa needs or wants to spend a long time our of the water she wears this skin tight suit which is designed to keep her moisture inside. The time she can stay in it depends on the planets climate and how often she and the suit can get more water. *Repulsor pack Used with the Wet suit it allows her to move around on land with little to no help. It basically just lets her float over the land and give her a little propulsion to move around. In an emergency it can get her out of danger at high speed. Biology Nerissa has a more "aggressive" look then other members of her race. She has a pair of pelvic fins and two dorsal fins when typical Melodies don't. She is visibly built tougher but her body has become more flexible. Her gills are more pronounced and her lungs haven't been impaired at all after the change, like they normally should have been. Her skin coloring is significantly different as well, although she is still quite a beauty in many respects. Genetically she is still a Melodie, but there seems to be no explanation for her dramatic difference from the rest of her race.